Crashing Barriers
by Reishii-Chan
Summary: One-shot Crack. Crack. Crumble. Fall...She was slowly destroying his barrier. Ita/Saku. Sequel is up; Round About.


**Dedicated to: **My best friend Kelly who is a dedicated reader—though she may not review all the time—who is always cheering me on to the next chapter and is always there to lend a helping hand whenever writers block consumes me.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own this anime, but I am currently attempting to buy bits and pieces of the characters themselves.

**Note: **This will be a fairly long one-shot, and I may consider downsizing it in the future if it does not suit my fancy. This is what you get at 2 o'clock am in the morning when an inspiration hits me. Enjoy.

- - - - - - -

_There was no plaster available for this type of injury..._

- - - - - - -

He could remember it vividly, as if it had only been yesterday—and not the impending two years that it was. When his eyes first set upon her, something tugged and jerked on his heart, and he held the curiosity to investigate why. To this day he considered himself a tragic fool for being manipulated and trapped in her devious web. But it didn't mean he necessarily regretted it, either.

He was returning to the Akatsuki, which he christened his temporary 'home.' It wasn't much of a home, living with a number of S-class criminals that persistently bantered and fought on a daily basis and the less than nutritional food that was poorly supplied. But he had toughened it up and learned to stay out of everyone's way and out of their personal and private lives.

A spark of electricity jostled him in his steps and immediately he began prodding his surroundings for the unknown nin. As stealthy as he could muster in this particularly hot and humid day, he advanced toward the unknown enemy with silent footsteps and muted rustling of his cloak. Hiding behind a rather thick and large yellow Burch, his chakra masked professionally, he cautiously peered around the corner of the tree.

There was a woman lying on the dew sprinkled grass in a small clearing, her entire left side exposed to him. Her clothes were bloody and torn into unrecognizable patterns. Her stomach rose and fell with uneven breaths. Her skin was shiny and grimy as her nearly drenched clothes stuck to her uncomfortably. Her hair looked greasy and slick, and was tinged a grayish color.

It took him a moment to register she didn't know he was there, and another moment to see she wasn't making any effort to conceal her low chakra. He could tell she had just partaken in a battle, gashes and bruises and scrapes adorned her skin, some shallow some deep. He noticed about half had already been tended too, a little recklessly and carelessly done so, for they were half closed and would probably scar later. Her eyes remained sealed and her gloved hand was strained in a tight fist. She must have been in a great deal of pain, but what did he care anyway?

Slowly, audibly, her lips parted into a sore and heedless groan. Her hand levitated in front of her face, than ran down her sweat sleeked cheek with as much energy as she could relinquish. He watched her, allowing some of his chakra to leak out and find her, to alert her that danger was literally behind the corner.

But she hadn't budged.

Even though he could disdainfully see the discomfort crease her brow, she remained still, impassive. He attempted again, and ended up with the same unsatisfactory results, but he could have sworn he saw her eyes roll in a careless gesture of annoyance.

Becoming infuriated that he was knowingly and openly being ignored, he emerged from behind the massive tree and into the clearing, towering over her and blocking away whatever sunlight there was from her sight.

Frowning, she lifted her hand from her eyes a little, and opened them to stare with chagrin. Swatting her hand in the air, she let out a breathy, "Move outta my way, you're blocking the light," and groaned when he failed to do so. Sighing heavily, her eyes met his again. "Do I have to repeat myself?" she asked chivalrously.

"Do I need to inform you as to whom you are talking to?" He said.

Cracking the other eye open and surveying him critically, a hint of recognition flashed in her eyes. "No, I know who you are," she answered. "Uchiha Itachi, right?" She raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Well than, what seems to be the problem?" her voice was a bit strained as she fought for air. Tentatively, she tried a new position, painfully rolling onto her uninjured side and away from his heated glare. "Haruno Sakura, by the way." She added thinly.

He could not believe she was talking to him without a bit of respect. Surely her feeble mind would find that even his name reeked of death. Instead, she had flicked him off like some insignificant fly.

Schooling his expression into a blank mask once again, he replied with much control. "The problem seems to be that you do not know your place here, kunoichi."

She snorted at this.

"Oh, I know where I am." Her eyes roamed the little cleared area before fixating themselves upon him. "I'm in this little clearing dying, while you're here disrupting my last moments of peace." She let her head feebly drop onto her shoulder in sheer exhaustion. She sighed in content when he didn't reply right away.

Angrily, his jaw flexed as he bit down the things he wished he could say without ruining his reputation. "You are dying?" was what had popped out of his mouth before he had a chance to think about it. He immediately regretted it when she shot him an amused but pained expression, her lips curling into a sardonic smirk.

"What do you care," she asked. "You're just some emotionless killing machine intent on killing my best friend and your own little brother, who's chances of ever becoming a normal person you've already ruined."

The words did little to his massive ego, but he could have sworn he saw a visible chip float itself away from what she had said.

He could easily kill her now, easily step on her already crushed leg and end it all for her. He could make it quick and painless, or slow and torturous. He summed it up that she was out of her mind, losing blood, and definitely loosing her mind.

Her hand clasped onto his ankle with enough strength to create a minor bruise, but he didn't move, simply watched as she struggled to exceed the damage more. Her chakra pulsed, but resided, refusing to drain her of any more strength. He could easily kick out of her grasp and snap her wrist. But he simply watched her as she started crawling, tightening her grip on his ankle and allowing that weight to pull her forward.

In one swift motion the kunai in his hand was beneath her neck, and she stopped cold in her tracks. He lay crouched beside her, her hand remaining around his ankle while the other gripped the forest floor, digging her nails into the moist, blood sodden soil. His hand was holding the arm that was around his leg, and he found that she felt incredibly cold.

Without missing a beat he withdrew the kunai and threw it across the clearing, his cold face staring into hers.

"You would do well to stay where you are and not provoke the enemy, kunoichi. Highly inadvisable." He suggested, noticing a slight bob of her head. By this time he was not sure whether or not it was a bob of agreement, or because she was drifting unconscious.

"Sakura," she whispered, her throat parched as her grip on his ankle slackened. "My name is Sakura," she repeated again, vacant eyes staring up at him.

He flinched when her hand left completely, falling to the floor as her head lay on her shoulder. She was breathing erratically, but slowly it started calming down in small, shallow breaths. He watched her, drifting in and out of consciousness, trying to prove herself able to keep awake.

His lips formed a thin line. "I'll call you whatever I want to," he informed. "Do not tell me what to do."

Wordlessly, she looked up at him, her grip returned to his ankle as she fought for her chance to speak again. "I'm dying. Go away." She said, her cocky superiority crumbling and falling. "Let me rest in peace," she mumbled, her hand slackening and her head falling against the ground. She had passed out from the pain and probably from the stress, but what did he care?

Something about what she had done made him feel obligated to at least try and save her life. But he had killed many ruthlessly, why all of a sudden did she matter to him if her life was ended now? He decided that there were too many questions that he could not fully understand and answer, so he acted on impulse, something he rarely ever did.

Scooping her up in his arms, she felt weightless, but he figured it was because of the blood loss. Checking to ensure the coast was clear, he leaped into the forest and ran toward the nearest village, careful not to bruise the girl's arms with his steady grip.

Sakura was her name, he recalled, crushing it from his memory. Cherry blossom. It suits, he thought, his smirk broadening as he headed toward the Rice village, ways away from Konoha where her headband indicated.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves sent a stab of recognition throughout his body, and now that he had looked down did he notice that her hair was pink, stained with red. Shaking his head, he increased his speed, feeling her chakra signature fading gradually.

Brushing past the bushes and thorns, he emerged from the forest and onto a concrete road, and he knew he was a village that appointed a hospital. Remembering the way (from previous missions), he dashed past the easily kill-able villagers and toward the road that lead to the hospital, finding it easily within seconds.

Straying past the protesting cries of the nurses and doctors, he swayed past the doors and up the stairs to a vacant room. Opening the door and stepping inside to catch a doctor removing his equipment, he dropped her on the operation bed and turned to him with a crimson glance.

"You will aid her in whatever she needs to be aided in." Itachi stated, leaving the doctor mumbling protests. "It will not suit me well if she isn't treated with the best that you have to accommodate her with, understood?"

The poor doctor flailed his arms in the air (when he remembered just exactly who his client was), as he rushed to gather up his recently cast aside tools, muttering his yes and promising his greatest care as long as he could live at the end of this.

Itachi turned toward the door and didn't spare a glance back, and somewhere in his long forgotten heart, helping her had seemed like the best thing to do. At least, it's what he kept telling himself.

- - - - - - -

_The threads were already starting to unwind..._

- - - - - - -

He had seen her again in the same clearing, alive and well. From the position from behind the tree he couldn't see her very well, but noticed that she was cleaner and wearing casual style clothing.

Her body was donned in a white Furisode with sakura blossoms adorned onto the fabric that floated within the invisible breeze. The obi was tied in the back expertly, a light pink that reflected the sun's rays, expensive silk, he guessed. Her feet were in wooden sandals that were about two inches high, her two socks thrown carelessly to her side. Her pink hair was tied back in a traditional style bun, some stray pieces swaying gently in the breeze.

His chakra was masked, but somehow he knew she could sense that he was there. Absently, she ran a hand through her hair and untied the bun, letting loose shoulder length pink curls. Her head tilted to the side, facing him, and she began running her fingers through her knotty hair while absently humming an unrecognizable tune.

Slowly, effortlessly, she reached for the kunai beside her and threw it at the tree, where it _thunked_ into the hard bark mere centimeters to where he stood. Of course, by the time she had picked it up he had already moved, and he found it brave that she could directly throw a weapon at him.

Hiding behind another tree, he heard her voice carry over the little clearing and to his sensitive ears. "Thank you, for saving my life last week." she said, turning in his direction and gazing past the tree. "Never knew you to be so merciful." she commented, laughing a little to herself.

Still seeking refuge from the tree, he answered back coldly. "I am not merciful. I would not have an enemy shinobi die by another's hand." He stated, leaving no room for further discussion. Of course, Sakura was always known for pushing the envelope.

"Than why didn't you kill me then? I saw it in your eyes how you envisioning my death in your hands. Why save me?"

"Because it wouldn't have been a fair fight," he answered automatically. He heard her snort from behind the tree, a very unladylike thing to do.

He turned slightly to the side, enabling himself to see her expression, which she was turned in his direction, an amused look upon her face.

"Fair? What do you know about fairness and an honorable battle?" He was immediately beside her with a kunai to her throat. She didn't budge.

The kunai threatened to pierce her skin and shed her blood. "You will not tempt me, kunoichi." He growled. "I could easily kill you, do not question my ethics when I clearly saved your life."

She rolled her eyes silently and waited until the edge of the blade slackened. Slowly, warningly, he removed the weapon and retrieved it back within his black holster, not meeting her eyes. He stood with one leg slightly turned sideways while the other stood firm, watching her secretively and waiting for any movements that would indicate a fight.

But she didn't move; just kept staring up at the breezy and slightly clouded sky with a contented air. Her green eyes flickered to his, and she continued to stare up at him without being slightly scared or nervous. Intent on making her gravel before his feet, his eyes immediately turned to Mangekyou, though he hadn't thought about trapping her inside.

With a slight spark lighting up her eyes, she moved in a bit closer, fascinated by his eyes and the way they swirled harmlessly in a circle. "Your eyes are like Sasuke's." She murmured. "though yours doesn't hold as much hate as his does."

Taken a back slightly by her words, he dissipated the Mangekyou and settled for his normal Sharingan. He could easily defeat her without his kekki genkai, but he decided to play with her first.

"Why won't you look away from my eyes?" he questioned, tilted his head slightly to the side, his defense never faltering.

She shrugged. "I figured if you had wanted me dead, you'd of let me die back there a long while ago," she replied, stretching her tired and sore limbs with satisfying cracks and pops.

He considered her words, and found them relatively true. If he'd had wanted her dead, he'd have simply killed her long ago. But something about her attitude toward him made him rethink her death and decided to keep her alive and see what else she was capable of.

"You underestimate me. But you are correct. If I had wanted you dead, you wouldn't be talking to me right now." She smiled thinly at his reply, but said nothing. He assumed she was contemplating a suitable question to entertain him with, to keep herself alive she figured if she kept himself talking he wouldn't find it his obligation to continue the silence. So he waited patiently for her, never letting his guard down.

She sighed, deciding her question. "Why are you sitting here now, talking to me? Don't you have some super S-class criminal party to attend to or something?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm, but she was trying not to giggle at her own words.

He considered her question, whether it was answerable or he would simply ignore it. He decided to answer it, testing his own honesty. "

I'm here because I want to be. If I didn't want to be I would simply leave. I am not attending any 'party' when I return to base, kunoichi."

She snickered a bit at hearing him say that, and found that she had liked his answer, and she could tell it was honest, for he hadn't strayed away from her gaze just yet.

"My name is Sakura," she insisted, frowning.

"I shall call you whatever I want to, kunoichi." He said, looking at her through wide eyes.

"But I have a name, and I don't want to be called by my label. Sakura would be nice," she growled, but hopefully he wouldn't be too provoked by that meaningless threat.

He controlled his outward expression. "It does not matter to me what your name is, I will call you whatever I want." he repeated, his glare turning heated.

"All right then," she said simply, swatting her thigh. "I'll refer to you as Mass Murderer: Public Enemy umber One." She smirked, knowing it would most likely tick him off. His brow furrowed as he took in her words, and found them unsuitable for his attire.

"That will not be the name which you shall call me," he said. "You shall call me by my name, and nothing else."

"Oh, well that makes two of us." She grinned. "You call me by my name, and I yours, deal?" She held out her hand.

He inspected her hand for any hidden weapons or smoke bombs, but the only weapon she seemed to have on her was the discarded kunai still lodged within the bark and the threatening looking black elastic around her wrist. Had she any morals to touching an enemy? He could easily snap her wrist with a slight surge of chakra or twist it behind her back and dislocated her shoulder. He could trap her within the Tsukiyomi where she'd be tortured. And here she was, whisking her hand out toward him for him to shake it without showing so much as a hint of wariness.

Gradually, he slipped his hand out of his black sleeve and handed it toward her, his senses prickling anything that may be considered a threat. But she simply took it within her small and seemingly fragile hand. She shook it once, and retrieved it. His hand tingled to where she had touched it, and his body unintentionally felt a feeling of loss.

Absently, she flicked a strand of her hair away from her face, and then she beamed up at him. Suddenly, his stomach sank without him knowing why, and she started talking to him like he was her best friend.

Suddenly, she wasn't so threatening anymore.

"What is your most memorable memory?" She asked randomly, playing with a piece of her clothing.

Perking up at the sound of her voice, he schooled his profile and remained impassive. "Why is it important?" His brow rose in slight amusement. "Shouldn't you be asking me why I haven't tried to capture the kyuubi container yet? Or why I've relaxed a bit in your presence." She smiled, then backpedaled. He looked at her incredulously, and she was looking at him as if he had two heads.

"You've relaxed?" Her brows rose higher. "In _my_ company?"

He nodded wordlessly.

Her mouth opened in closed in a silent 'wow.' Looking him over once again, in a mindless gesture that caused him a bit discomfort, she shook her head in disagreement. "It sure doesn't look like you've relaxed." She pointed to the kunai that he was holding so tightly it was almost piercing his skin. "You're still holding onto the kunai as if I'm going to pounce any minute."

He looked at the weapon himself, and said nothing. He released his grip on the knife a bit more so that it wasn't digging painfully into his palm and held it by his side, in plain sight. "Happy?" he asked, not really needing her to reply.

"Very," she chirped.

A question formed in mind.

"Why haven't you considered the fact that you are betraying your village simply by being in the same propinquity as myself?"

She strained a laugh. "For the same reason you're thinking. I'm not thinking about it at all, I'm trying to be optimistic here." She turned toward him, legs folded to her chest as her arms wrapped around themselves.

"I know you're dangerous for my health and for the safety of my friends, but I'm tired of being enemies with everyone," she let out a troubled groan. "Everywhere I look there's an enemy that needs to be killed or interrogated and I can't take it anymore. I know what I signed up for included all of this, but lately it's been a bit much. I'm trying to lend people open arms and trying to be a little bit more insightful to other peoples' points of view. I'm conversing with you because one; you are too fun to argue with, and two; its kind of thrilling to be talking civilly with an enemy, especially when you know he isn't going to slit your stomach and rip your brains out!"

And it donned on him. He had never wanted to be of harm to her in the first place, and this thought was a bit unsettling within his stomach.

- - - - - - -

_The mask was always carelessly thrown aside whenever she was around..._

- - - - - - -

"What's your favorite color?" Sakura asked, with much enthusiasm.

They had met in the same spot as last time a week later, and this time he was not wearing his mandatory Akatsuki uniform. He lay in his black mesh shirt and black trousers, his black holster had been tossed aside without any care, his feet were bare, the discarded black sandals lying beside him.

He removed a hand from his face to crack an eye open. "Why is it important?" He asked.

"Because it just is! What is it? And please don't say brown." She groaned in mock horror. He quirked his lips up as he allowed her to wait a few silent seconds before giving her his answer.

"Red." He replied, folding his arms beneath his head and staring up at the sky. She sat beside him in her black shorts and red tank top, her ninja sandals tossed, her headband still remaining on her forehead.

She made a humming noise with her nose, rocking back and forth before asking. "Why? Because it's the color of blood?" She snickered, hoping not to offend him.

"No." He sighed. _Where have I heard that one before?_ he thought, rolling his eyes.

"Then why?" she pressed, moving to rest upon her legs by his side.

"You really shouldn't do that," he said, giving a small hum of warning from inside his throat.

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Do what?" She inquired, twining a piece of hair around her finger.

"Be so comfortable with me." He growled, not meeting her eyes. "It is not natural and clearly violates the shinobi rules."

He heard her make an inappropriate noise at what he said and could see from his peripheral vision she was waving her arm around carelessly.

"I'm not just breaking this rule," she lay beside him, her feet outstretched while her arms were dangerously close to his torso, her head resting softly upon the dry grass. "I'm breaking _all_ the rules. I'm a rebel."

He opened his eyes, blood red, and stared at her green ones, studying how truthful she was willing to be. But he couldn't detect any signs of a lie or a communication error; she really was willing to break all the rules for him.

Chuckling, he covered his eyes up again. "You're a real idiot, you know." He said, a little too lightly. It left a gape within his stomach that resided for the heavy words he placed upon people.

Sakura's eyebrows shot up incredulously. "Excuse me?" she clarified, coughing awkwardly. "Did you just call me an idiot, mister?" she bit back her pride and poked his ribs once with her index finger, and wished she didn't.

Lightning fast, she was trapped underneath him, her arms pinned up behind her head while he trapped her legs between his, his body hovering dangerously close to hers. He could feel her breasts against his torso, and feel her hot breath on his face.

"Yes, I did. What are _you_, little kunoichi, going to do about it?" He challenged, his breath fanning her face and causing her to become momentarily intoxicated.

Mentally swatting away the little cupids within her mind, she smirked. "My name is Sakura for the umpteenth time." She insisted. "And you don't want to know what I'm going to do about it."

He raised his eyebrow curiously, eager to find out what she planned to do to get him back. It was obvious she wouldn't be able to get him off of her, for he weighed more than her and he was better built then she, and he highly doubted she would use a jutsu on him, lest she be killed.

But, to his astonishment, his eyes saw the chakra weld within her tiny pinkie finger, not a dangerous amount but enough for her to cause some damage. Only that was not what she had had in mind. Instead, she focused the chakra within her pinkie and lightly touched the middle of his torso, and starting pushing.

Unable to do anything but watch silently, he saw himself being slowly shoved aside by her, levitating from the ground and above her. Smiling, she eased the chakra flow and allowed him to slowly and steadily fall back in place. His hands braced on either side of her head, he could see the vindictive satisfaction flowing wildly for catching him periodically off guard. Sure he could have countered the chakra easily and have her dead in mere seconds, but what was the fun in that?

Itachi rattled his probably broken brain. Since when did he have time for such things as 'fun'?

"Are you going to get off of me anytime soon, or will I have to remove you from my person on my own?" she drawled, raising her hands in between his and stretching sorely.

Without saying a word he toppled off of her, lying on his side with his head resting on his propped up elbow. Sitting up with exaggerated effort, Sakura mimicked his position, and grinned. "So," she started, fingering the grass, "what do you do for fun?"

There was that word again, he thought with chagrin. So, instead of trying to scare her off with another unsuccessful glare, he replied, somewhat chagrinned. "I do not have 'fun.' I have duties and responsibilities to look after."

Sakura thought she'd lost her mind. "Are you serious!? You don't do anything for fun at all?" He simply nodded in assent.

He sighed when she gave him a blank look. "Go by the picture you've painted within your head while you were a child. Uchiha Itachi, clan murderer and rogue ninja, and try to equivalent that with the word 'fun' in the same terms." He sneered, growing a bit agitated as the rumors and stories replayed in his head.

Sakura silently mouthed a 'whoa' and was silent for a second. Perking her head up, she thought of another question." What about hobbies? Do any of those?" she asked, trying not too seem to eager, but couldn't help herself.

Itachi pondered this. Had he a hobby? Right now he was coming up blank. What about sparring and practice? he thought sentimentally, but immediately removed it from his thoughts. He gave her a grim shake of his head. "Nothing."

Her jaw dropped with an audible _pop._ Struggling to reverse the conversation in a way that would not get her killed for her curiosity craving, she thought of another suitable one. Rolling over to see the sky, resting her hands on her stomach contently, she sighed." What about now? Is this what you'd consider fun?"

He thought about it, giving it much more time to sort it out on what he would consider fun and exciting. He was quite aware of how close they were to each other—physically, he meant. He meant physically.

For she was beside him, her elbow just brushing his shoulder, and her toes close to his. Than he thought over their situation. Having a relaxed and civil conversation with an Akatsuki which Sakura had deemed trustworthy and temporarily non-threatening, and having him come on terms with that fact that he himself thought it impossible to kill her now.

He shrugged. "Yes."

Sakura smiled brightly, and returned to her absentminded humming while running her fingers through the green grass.

And he figured his answer was true. In fact, he was having fun.

As much fun as an S-class criminal could have while conversing with an enemy that came from his most hated village.

- - - - - - -

_One by one the soldiers left their night posts to allow him some freedom..._

- - - - - - -

"I'm bored," Sakura childishly voiced her opinion, folding her arms in frustration.

Itachi smirked secretively. "And what do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

It had been another week since they had met up in the same place, and it was nearing twilight over the horizon and through the little clearing of trees beyond the sky. Both of them hadn't been suspected for leaving their current alliances without much of an excuse or reasoning towards their departure. Akatsuki never meddled with his personal business and never questioned his ethics or motives, let him come and go as he pleased. And Sakura, being the Godaime's apprentice, had gained a lot of authority and trust within her village and was given the privilege to come and go as she pleased as well.

Gradually, during their brief and few meetings, the two began to trust each other more, and Itachi never thought he'd actually have it within himself to trust someone completely. But something about how Sakura acted around him made him a bit more open to believe she wouldn't be planning an ambush upon him anytime soon. It was like their own private place to come and relax and be human.

Sakura sat up, her hair falling lightly over her face. "I don't know, be creative," she huffed, swatting away the stray strand of pink hair. He found her oddly amusing, being so sure in his presence, but he figured he should get used to it by now.

An idea formed in his mind to saturate her boredom. "Do you want to spar?" he asked smoothly, trying not to portray the rush of adrenaline that was sent through his system at some hand-to-hand combat.

Her face beamed brightly in the darkness, and she found herself wiggling out of her white haori she had burrowed from Naruto and into her shinobi clothes. Itachi raised an eyebrow in amusement. Not only had she been ceremoniously dressed to attend a wedding, but having her shinobi clothes worn underneath was a stroke of genius. He too, was ready to spar, only he hadn't the need to strip openly for it.

Standing, Sakura stretched her sore and tired limbs while she jogged in place, getting warmed up. He felt no need to be doing what she was, just stood there and waited, then eventually fell again cross legged on the grass with his hands resting upon his knees. Sakura paused in mid-jog to look at him perceptibly. Leaning in front of him and showing a large amount of unnecessary cleavage to him, she questioned.

"Why are you meditating?" she asked dryly, tilting her head to the side.

His eyes remained closed. "I am exercising just as you are," he said, sighing. "Only I am exercising my brain instead of my body. If the mind is prepared, so is the body." He took in a deep breath, trying to ignore the smell of strawberries that was wafting off of her body.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, I knew _that_ already,"

"Than why did you ask?" He countered.

"It's just something you ask, understand?" she fumed.

"Yes, I do. There is very little I do not understand,"

"Of course," she sighed, "You know everything." He chuckled beside her, hearing her sigh in dismay once again.

He shook his head.

"No, I do not know everything, only a lot about everything,"

As if that settled the conversation he stood up gracefully and popped his shoulders a bit.

She shot him an amused look, and he shrugged. "I was a little stiff there," he said evenly. Sakura walked toward the other end of the clearing, crouching into a stance and waiting for him to settle.

Itachi, in turn walked to the other end as well, spreading his legs shoulder width apart and focusing his eyes upon her.

Without a word of start he whirled past and stood behind her, hand clenched around her jugular. Without missing a beat she swung up and gripped her legs around his head, clawing at his hands and forcefully removing them, using his shoulders for support and flinging herself into the air above him, landing swiftly on her feet.

He was going easy on her, but he wanted to test her capabilities first before going all most all out. He watched her through the Sharingan, testing and catching her anticipated movements. She knew he could see what she was planning, but keeping him in the dark was going to be a challenge. Sakura had some experience fighting the Sharingan; Sasuke had agreed to teach her some combat moves and some blind spots if she had ever come across someone like Itachi.

But here she was, playfully sparring with the enemy of her village and her friend, not a care in the world.

He circled her like a hawk, planning on getting every angle out in the open for no quick surprise attacks. She stayed light on her feet, shifting side to side in effort to distract him, but she knew it was futile.

Quickly, she formed hand seals and made a clone, sending it out to attack the foe. The clone did as it was bade and headed for Itachi, her hand in a clenched fist as she swung it toward his face. He blocked and punched the clone in the stomach, heavy swirls of cloud consuming the area and momentarily blinding Sakura. She groped and searched for any signs of the woods being near, but all she got were chills and goose bumps as Itachi circled her.

She knew this was a bit of a disadvantage, and she was working on making it her arsenal. Closing her eyes, she focused on the area surrounding her and the signature of his chakra. If he was going to continue circling her at a pace that fast, there was chakra ensued within his movements.

Deliberately, she let a certain amount of chakra push itself from her body, letting it sweep around the perimeter. She felt her chakra clash with another, and than she was able to pinpoint his position. Opening her eyes, she lashed out to her left and sent a kick, hitting something hard and solid. The smoke had started to dissipate and caught between her foot and a tree was an Itachi. Gasping, she retrieved her foot, about to ask if he was all right, when she noticed a clone.

Before she had a chance to maneuver herself into a fighting position, a kunai was pressed against her throat. She knew it wasn't pressing hard enough to cut through the skin, but she felt it right to hold her breath and wait until she felt clear to surrender.

His hand relaxed slightly, and she let out a breathy laugh. "I surrender," she whispered shakily, easing herself out of his grip. He allowed his hand to drop and threw the weapon away, facing her with regarding eyes. She laughed again, bright and sincere, and lit up the clearing with her easy smile.

"That was actually quite entertaining," he said, smirking. Her heart promptly did a little flip in turn.

Stuttering, she let out a wheezing laugh. "Y-Yeah, that was fun." She made it sound like she was thoroughly convinced. His smirk broadened, and her breath hitched. Gods, now that she looked more clearly, he really was quite handsome.

Even in the darkness she could see the perfectly defined features of his heavenly face. His chin was square but soft, quite feminine with a hard edge, she accessed. His black hair was always slicked back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, tied in a red elastic. His eyes were red and judgmental, and she wondered what he would look like with his original onyx eyes. Would they be warm and welcoming? Or cold and calculating, like Sasuke's were. Two diagonal lines stretched from the corner of his eyes down to his cheekbones, and she probably wondered if they were a sign of early stress. His nose was perfect and straight, complimenting the rest of him. He was well built, and without his cloak he looked a little leaner than most shinobi. But nonetheless his amazing biceps and toned torso were enough to win her over.

He stiffened a bit when he noticed her looking him over. He hadn't known why he was chosen as the temporary entertainment, but it made him nervous and self conscious, something Uchiha Itachi never felt. So, in turn, he would access her over as well.

Her hair was pink, an unusual color, and his thoughts lingered to an accidental dying process. Her eyes were a piercing green, holding confidence and familiarity with herself and with her abilities. Her face was heart shaped and her lips were a rosy pink shade, and he doubted that she wore much lipstick and lip gloss like other kunoichi wore, to make themselves look more feminine than they already were. Her nose was small and pushable, something he thought was quite amusing when he had thought of it. Her body was lithe and light, common on a kunoichi, making them lethal and deadly. She didn't wear the normal outfits most kunoichi did, instead of dressing up and winning the battles over looks, she did it by intimidation and the raging fire that was blazing in her eyes.

After sizing each other up they were at a loss as of what to do.

Nervously, Sakura rocked on her heels, thinking of something to do. Her eyes looked up at the navy sky, the moon hanging lazily within it. Panic surged through her and she automatically stiffened, but it didn't go unnoticed to Itachi's eyes.

"What is the matter?" he asked, a little more concerned than he'd liked to be.

She bit her lip and looked back at him.

"Oh its nothing," she drawled anxiously. "Only the fact that if I don't get back to the village soon they're going to send ANBU after me. And I don't think that's exactly a good idea considering you're here with me," she pointed out lamely, rocking on her heels.

"Go if you must," _was that disappointment I detected?_ Sakura thought. "It does not include me whether or not you are late."

"I don't know how you can say that," she whispered. "It does include you, I am with you when I shouldn't be. Don't get me wrong, I'm not regretting anything. It's just if they find me here, alone with you..." She didn't continue the sentence, knowing he'd fill in the blanks.

He turned quickly, not looking back at her as he spoke, or even when he walked away. "I will see you soon, then, kunoichi." He started slowly and leisurely walking away.

"It's Sakura!" she hollered back, laughing to herself.

- - - - - - -

_...Crack. Crack. Crumble. Fall. She was slowly destroying his barrier._

- - - - - - -

It was raining.

The sky was filled with black and gray nimbus clouds that spread miles over miles of land. A thunderstorm loomed over the horizon, the climate had been warm enough to actually be considered summer, had it not been so muggy and wet.

Sakura stood in the muddy clearing, her hands and feet numbed by the cold and blistering wind as she gripped her coat tighter. Her breath faded in swirls of condensation around her. This is the last day she would get to see Itachi—her medical skills were needed across the continent, and she doubted that he would be willing to follow her.

Her shishou, Tsunade, had set this up for her, and the memory still replayed grimly within her mind.

"_You called me, shishou?" Sakura asked, fidgeting nervously with the hem of her shirt. _

_Something was up. Normally Shizune-san never editorialized her messages when it came to the Hokage herself. The aforementioned Hokage scribbled furiously upon her document._

"_I have a special mission for you, Sakura," Tsunade replied lightly, a little too easily as she stuffed the folded piece of paper in the document, sealed it. "It requires your well known medical abilities, and the price is too high for us to pass up."_

_Sakura listened intently, interrupting for a second. "Where will I be going, shishou?" _

_Tsunade's expression turned grave at the mention of that. She had planned to actually skip that part until after, but Sakura had to just ask anyway._

"_Your skills will be needed across the continent. The royal ambassador's daughter is very ill, and only Konoha is known for the cure they are seeking. It's in rain country."_

_Sakura could only look at her incredulously. Leave her friends behind and go across the continent? That was simply foolish! But, as her shishou pointed out, the salary that was involved was too good to pass up, so Sakura accepted the job with a heavy heart._

The watch on her wrist read three o'clock pm, and her round of transportation arrived at the gates of Konoha at five.

Closing her eyes, she tried to feel his chakra, but came up blank. She had come to the same place that next week, wondering whether he would visit that day. They had been meeting each other for over two months, and the relationship could only be described as complicated. They enjoyed the trial and error of question after question and the sparring, but sneaking out and around every week had been bound to cause suspicion.

Naruto had become quite inquisitive over the last few weeks, wondering where she was going every week and asking if she had a 'secret boyfriend' she had met up every time she was away; which led to him wanting to meet the guy. Sakura had said she needed time alone every once in a while, that she had her own secret paradise she visited weekly. Though it may not have been the truth, he bought it anyway.

A slight shock raced up her spine and she knew he was there, concealed by the trees, only allowing her the knowledge of his location. Turning slowly, almost too slow, she faced the familiar yellow Burch. Smiling gravely, she removed the kunai from her holster, effortlessly chucking it at the tree and above the hole she had made last time. She heard him chuckle, and saw his cloak shuffle purposely behind the tree, but she could only hold a frown now.

"I don't have all day, Itachi," she called grimly. "I need to say something to you before I go."

She heard the ruffling of trees and the crunching of twigs, until he emerged from behind the shadows, blood red eyes focusing on her profile.

"What seems to be the problem, kunoichi?" she could visibly see the crease in his forehead as her lips puckered.

"Aren't we passed all the formality? My name is Sakura," she said, wondering why she even bothered. "I'm leaving. So if you aren't going to bring your ass out from behind those bushes I may as well say goodbye now."

As she said this he never moved. Groaning, Sakura pivoted around on her heel in the opposite direction. Stopping before she crashed into his chest, she looked up at his blank face.

"You are leaving?" he intoned, eyebrow lifting.

Nodding her head, she schooled her expression. "Yes."

"Where to?"

"The other side of the continent."

He remained silent, scrutinizing her profile. She was biting back tears, avoiding his eyes at all costs. But he couldn't think as to why she would be crying over him. As far as he knew, the enemy rule still applied, and clearly she hadn't been joking about breaking the rules, for she was breaking a basic shinobi rule; never show your emotions. Just looking at her blotchy face, red rimmed eyes and chilled body, a wave of anxiety and an unidentifiable rush of another emotion surged through him.

He sighed. "Why are you crying over me?"

She sniffed. "Don't flatter yourself," she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It isn't only you."

He canted his head to the side. "What would make someone cry over something like this? Surely you should be happy over leaving."

"Why would I be happy about leaving my friends behind?" She could barely raise her voice over a whisper.

He shrugged, careless, and she wiped away the upcoming tears. "Besides," she choked on a sob, "what do you care anyway?"

That had hurt him a little more than he had wanted.

He looked down at her, glowering, and decided that maybe trying to make her feel little and powerless was not the best thing to do. Itachi had learned that kunoichi can be temperamental and easily emotionally driven. Had she the chance she would probably plow his face into the ground with her insane inhuman strength. Feeling smart, he bit his tongue.

He took a step forward, limiting the space between them, and gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Sakura." She gasped at the sound of her name. It was the first time he'd used it. "You asked me why I cared, right?" she nodded in assent. "I am sorry to tell you it is hard for me to explain that. Perhaps you should try a different one." He suggested, removing his hands from her shoulders. He studied her face, looking for any sort of indication that may start a crying fit.

Instead, she stepped a little closer as well, her head just tickling his chin. Her breath became short little sobs as she struggled to control herself.

"How about this. Why haven't you left yet? Why are you still here? How come you find it right to betray your organization just as I think it is wrong?"

He chuckled lightly, and she could feel his breath fan over her head and the tripping of his heart beat against his rib cage.

"That is more than one question," he mused aloud. "But I will answer them."

She waited for himself to get comfortable with the scent of strawberries invading his nose.

"I haven't left yet because I find you intriguing and thus I will not kill you, I find you usable, so why toss away a perfectly good tool?" She wrinkled her nose at this, but prodded him to continue. "I'm still here because, obviously, I am still alive." Again, she wrinkled her nose and made a sound at the back of her throat, signaling she wasn't amused by what he said. "I do not find it _right_ to betray my organization this way, and they wouldn't think twice about killing me if they found out. I figured that while I am this entertained I have to let it last as long as possible."

Sakura sighed, knowing some of the truth, though some of which she did not agree with.

"I am sorry you are leaving, it is quite unfortunate for my part as well," he added.

She didn't move from her spot next to him, finding his heat irrevocably inviting from the cold and chilled clothes she wore. "You...you're going to miss me when I'm gone?" she clarified, unsure of the words herself.

"In short; yes, I will. I've never felt this type of loss before. Its more interesting than I'd imagined."

Suddenly, her head was being jerked up by his thumb, and she met deep onyx. He had never in his life deactivated his Sharingan around an enemy, especially in the open like this. He was more vulnerable than ever without it, and yet he had an unwilling trust toward her to detect the presence of an enemy in his temporary impairement.

He hadn't quite known what he was doing, or why he had done it in the first place, but he supposed it was an instinct that was overwhelming him.

He inched forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, not even long enough to be called an innocent peck. But when he did, she could see stars light up her vision and cloud his face from her sight. With that silent goodbye, he swiftly reactivated his kekki genkai and took off toward the woods.

Sakura stood there for a moment or two, pondering on what had just happened. Her fingers absently went to her lips, and felt her stomach flutter. He had kissed her. No matter how short it was it was all the same. He had managed to leak some of himself out toward her and betray the rules and his organization. She felt a bit honored that it was her and no one else that had managed to thaw out some of his frozen heart.

Clutching the coat to her closer, she turned remorsefully toward the end of the woods, not sparing a glance back as she walked to her village and to her impending house call.

Itachi watched silently within the trees, still turning the thought of what he had just did over and over again within his mind. He could have hugged her, or done something else. But instead he had chose to trust her with himself and let his mind wander and become a free spirit, and he had decided to kiss her as well. Secretly, he had wished his brother had been there, to rile him up some more.

But one thing was for certain; Itachi did not regret it.


End file.
